Penguin
Penguins are the main citizens of Club Penguin. They conform the main species of the multiplayer game, Club Penguin. Penguins are divided into 2 main groups: Members and Non-Members. Members are penguins who pay money in order to gain membership and acquire or unlock several new features in their game-play, such as clothing or special levels of games, while Non-Members have access to only the basic or common features. Appearance The penguins in Club Penguin are very different from the real penguins. In Club Penguin, they have triangle shaped head, with two relatively small eyes. Penguins also have no big beaks and penguins have no eyebrows, except for Rockhopper, Cadence, Gary and Sensei. Although, many penguins can have eyebrows, are those who bought the "Big Brow" from the play "The Penguins that Time Forgot" or buying the Scrooge outfit in the December 2009 and 2010 Penguin Style. ID number of penguins All penguins in Club Penguin have ID numbers, such as P103223183 or P169314173. The ID number signifies how old a penguin is in Club Penguin. You might notice if that a penguin is made on an English servers, their ID number would be their names if they went to a French server or to any other different language server. However, if you log on to the different language many times, your penguin will get his normal name back soon instead of the ID number. Available colors Appetite See also: Food and Drinks The penguins in Club Penguin mainly eat fish and pizza. Although they still eat other foods like: *A Fishburger is shown in Gary's microwave in Mission 8. *They will also drink coffee, buying it in the Coffee Shop. *There are also vegetarian food available for vegetarian penguins in Club Penguin. Trivia *There are currently beyond 1,354,405,540 penguins, but this total is likely to increase every minute as there are hundreds of new penguins joining every day. *After CPIP, there would be a blue circle around your player. *After the release of the new Buddy List, there would be a green circle around your friends. *Unlike real life, Penguins on Club Penguin can change their Color. *The penguin on the Player Card will probably have a new design soon, as seen in the Beta Team. *if you look closely after doing a flip on cart surfer you will see that the penguin has a blue tongue. Gallery FunnyFaceGlassesingame.png|A penguin wearing Funny-Face Glasses. Screenshot_1337.png|A penguin wearing Red Untied Sneakers. Normal Penguin112233.png|A typical penguin in Club Penguin. Non-member penguin112233.png|A typical non-member penguin in Club Penguin. Member penguin 112233.png|A typical member penguin in Club Penguin. Penguins (Player card) Penguin Player card look 1222333.png|A typical penguin Player card look in Club Penguin. Non-member penguin player card look11223344.png|A typical non-member penguin Player card look in Club Penguin. Member penguin player card look 11223344.png|A typical member penguin Player card look in Club Penguin. Actions of penguins penguin dancing.png|A typical penguin dancing. penguin waving.png|A typical penguin waving. penguin throwing snowball.png|A typical penguin throwing snowballs. penguin sitting.png|A typical penguin sitting. Penguins (Game Day) GameDay4.PNG|Penguins at Club Penguin: Game Day! fighting. GameDay3.PNG|More penguins on Game Day throwing paint. Comparison of penguins Pc and cp.png|A penguin from Penguin Chat on the right and a penguin from Club Penguin on the left. Others Sleadcrash.gif|A penguin falling in Sled Racing (click to see animation of the falling penguin).The last motion of the falling penguin, laying down on the ground motion, people make it where the penguin is dead or sleeping on the penguin's face in videos. They can't be Banned on Club Penguin for this. ExamplePeng.png|The example penguin in a tutorial. PostPeng.PNG|A mail Penguin collecting mail. Question.PNG|Two penguins talking. ReadPenguin.PNG|A penguin reading. BluePenguin.PNG|A penguin holding a letter. Highflyer.PNG|A Penguin using a parachute. Old_Penguin.jpg|An old version of a penguin from 2005 to 2006. music_jamPenguin.jpg|A penguin wearing a wig. UmbrPenguin.jpg|A Penguin with an umbrella. Drawing_of_Johnny.png|Penguins as seen in the Doodle Dimension. disneyPenguin.jpg|A penguin wearing a Disney hat. Penguin newspaper.jpg|A penguin holding a newspaper. Tour guide 000.JPG|A Penguin wearing the Tour Guide Hat. Screen Shot 2012-02-08 at 8.12.58 PM.png|A possible future penguin next to a old one. Chef penguin.PNG|A Chef Penguin. Penguin Comparison.png|A typical yellow penguin from Club Penguin, compared side by side with a real baby Emperor Penguin. 3D_Penguin.PNG|The Animated 3D Penguin wearing the Chef Hat and the Pizza Apron. SWF *Interface-System Category:Creatures Category:People Category:Types of Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:FAOTW